Electroshock devices, or “stun guns,” deliver a high-voltage, low-current electrical discharge for temporarily incapacitating a biological target. These devices may be used by police officers or other security personnel in order to restrain recalcitrant persons. Typically, the intensity (e.g., voltage) of the electrical discharge is predetermined or manually controlled by a user of the device. As a result, the electrical discharge may produce a non-desired outcome as delivered, depending on the physical characteristics (e.g., weight, heart rate, etc.) of the target and/or a delivery location on the target. For instance, a discharge having a relatively low intensity or short duration may not be sufficient to restrain a particular target, requiring an additional or longer discharge to temporarily incapacitate the target. On the other hand, a discharge having a relatively high intensity or long duration may have a negative impact on a particular target, such as triggering a cardiac condition in the target. Further, the cardiac condition may not include visible physical symptoms, such that the condition may not be immediately diagnosed and/or treated, or may be exacerbated by the continued electrical discharge.